The Art Of Lilly
by PunkMoxleysViperGirl
Summary: After struggling for two years in Japan, Lilly has decided to come home and get her self back to a state that she can be proud of with the help of her Twin Brother Phil, the only person she can always rely on to get her heard right. But she didnt take in to accout the fact that her brothers new roomie was the handsome, loveable, goofy hilarious Colt Cabana


I got out of the cab and looked up at the run down building that my brother never stopped talking about, I couldn't believe after two years in Japan I was finally home. It wasn't Chicago but it was still America! I walked in the door of the building it had the familiar smell that was the same all around the world. Wrestling was everywhere, I loved it.

I was nervous, I'd only seen my brother twice the entire time I had been gone he'd come over for our birthday, I loved showing him around Japan, he loved it and so did I.

I rounded the corner to the back, I hadn't been here before but I had seen how it was laid out on the internet and most wrestling warehouses were laid out the same anyway. I turned the corner to the hall.

"LILLY!" I heard I turned my head.

"PHIL!" I yelled running to him jumping in to his arms hugging him as tight as I could.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're back," he said pulling back.

I jumped down and looked at him. "I've missed you so much," I said hugging into him again.

"You've got your hair red and black," he said tucking some of it behind my ear.

"Yeah, it looks awesome, you went blonde?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "for now,"

"I swear the red spikes looked the best,"

"You'll never give up on them will you?" he laughed.

"Nope," I grinned, "Do you expect me too?" I looked in to his eyes.

"God I missed you," he said pulling me into himself hugging me.

"I missed you too bro," I smiled.

"Come on, come meet the boys," he said putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards the locker room.

"Mmm American boys," I said like Homer Simpson craving a doughnut.

"you didn't suddenly get in to boys did you?"

"Phil I've always been into boys," I laughed.

"No I mean, you didn't fall in love with a little Japanese man?"

"No," I laughed. "Was all wrestling, I'm exactly the same as I was when I left, only I got a couple of tattoo's" I said looking up to him.

"I saw," he laughed "you sent me an email or two,"

We walked in the door there was a couple of guys sitting around who all instantly looked over, I smiled.

"Guys, this is my twin sister, Lilly that's Alex, Jake, Jack, Matt, Jimmy, Paul," he said listing them off as he pointed to them.

"Yeah, I probably won't remember that many names," I said honestly causing a few people to laugh, I looked up to Phil. "Which locker is yours?" I asked.

"This one over here," Phil said walking over to it.

"Sweet," I said staking my suitcase and over the shoulder bag in front of it stepping back straightening up my clothes.

"So, I'm gunna go train for a while, then we can head off?" Phil said softly.

"There isn't a show?" I asked.

"No not til tomorrow, I'm just getting some practise in." he said softly.

"Oh," I smiled. "I'll come watch," I said happily, "Give you some pointers,"

"Oh give me some pointers?"

"Yeah, I can pass some Japanese stuff on." I said proudly walking towards the door.

"I doubt there's much you could teach me, Sis." He said following me.

"I could teach you Japanese,"

"You've already tried teaching me Japanese,"

"Yeah you failed."

"I could teach you. . ." I thought for a second. "The super awesome Japanese twirl"

"Oh?" he laughed.

"yeah," I said stopping in front of him. "You have to be super awesome and way pretty," I said motioning up and down my body, then you. "Twirl and twirl and twirl and twirl," I said twirling a million times stopping almost running in to some one, I looked up at him he smiled as wide as a clown, he had the brightest warmest face I'd ever seen.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you learnt that in grade school," Phil said, they guy looked up to him I did as well. "Hey Cabana, this is my twin sister," Phil said proud a pie. They guy looked back to me, I looked to Phil.

"Lilly, this is Colt Cabana, He's who I stay with when I'm in Philly," Phil said happily.

"I thought you said she was as ugly as you where?" Colt said with a little laugh.

"You said I was ugly?"

"No," Phil said with a sheepish grin.

"You're an asshole, I'd never call you ugly," I said pretending to be hurt.

"You wouldn't?" Phil laughed catching my lie.

"No, I'd just let you think you weren't to build your confidence," I smiled turning back to Colt who was laughing. "Did your parents really name you Colt?" I asked looking up to him. He turned to walk back out to the ring with us.

"Did your parents really name him CM Punk?" he asked.

"Yes, they were weird weird beings," I said screwing my face up.

"No, my real name is not Colt Cabana,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lilly," Phil laughed pulling him self up on the side of the ring softly reminding me of the 'never call a wrestler by his real name' rule that he loved so very much.

"Dude, you've been living with this dude for how long?" I asked looking at my brother.

"A year and a half," he laughed.

"I'm allowed to ask him questions," I pointed out. Besides, he was really cute and had a great smile, I wasn't telling Phil that though.

"It's fine," Colt laughed. "It's Cabana," he smiled, so wide, so glistetry.

"So it's like Colt because you think you're some kind of pistol?" I asked pulling myself up on the side of the ring.

"Girl, I've got guns," he said flexing his arms getting an 'oh my god' from Phil. "But you have to wait to see the pistol," he winked everybody laughed even the dude waiting in the ring.

"Boy," I said stepping in the ring. "You gotta try a lot harder then that if you want to try it Brooks style," I said twirling as I motioned to my body. Colt looked do my brother.

"I'm so proud of my sis," he said pulling me in to a hug, grinning. I heard the other dude walking over. "Lil, this is Bryan Danie"

"American Dragon," I grinned hugging in him.

"Hey Lilly." He smiled

"You guys know each other?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," I said happily, we hung out for like a month, I was invited to train with some of the guys over at NJPW,"

"Yeah, it was fun" Bryan smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Over there Americans kind of clan together." I told Phil and Cabana.

"Really just English speaking people," Bryan added.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It doesn't matter how cultured you are, it's always so nice to speak to someone who just gets what it's like to not be at home."

"Was it hard?" Cabana asked.

My eyes snapped to his then looked over to Phil. "It was. . . definetly interesting," I laughed.

"When did you get in?" Bryan asked.

"About an hour ago," I laughed.

"Once you get home and get accustomed to home life again, you'll appreciate it all so much more," Bryan told.

"What he said," I laughed pointing to Bryan looking to Cabana then Phil, my eyes meeting Phil's last his face told me he knew it wasn't easy, I know that wouldn't be the last time I spoke about it. It was both the upside and the down side of being a twin.


End file.
